Hidden Jewels
by xXStupid DaydreamerXx
Summary: Sometimes life isn't always as simple as it seems. That's why when we find someone that we truly care about and they feel mutual you have to hold on to them, because if they ever leave you'll just end up in the dark. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Eerie Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

A/N: Sorry if there are any errors, this was self-edited.  
Oh and btw, this story shall contain the pairing of Kellyn/Keith, so, yeah. It'll be a probably extremely slow built, but the rewards shall be sweet.

* * *

**Prologue-Eerie Happenings **

It was a dark starry night outside of the small, simplistic town of Vientown. The small, simplistic town had a similarly small population; the town itself resembled a small lamppost compared to Pueltown which was more like a lighthouse in the light which they emitted to the night. Despite the varying degrees of light which they emitted, the two towns wouldn't be able to see the others' light at foot-level because of an obstacle that stood in the way.

Said obstacle was named after the smaller town, Vien Forest. The forest itself was a nice place to visit during the day, it held clear streams that washed down from the near mountains, the trees and other greens were lush, and even the Pokémon held more of a gentle nature to match their soothing surroundings.

However, there had recently been a rumor spreading around that kept even the bravest of kids, and teenage couples that had planned on fooling around in the forest, out of it at night. There hadn't been any actual sightings or sudden disappearances reported as of yet, but there had been many people who've strolled through the paths of the forest at night claiming that they've felt an ominous presence, as if someone or _something_ had been viewing them in a predatory manner. Most people had either brushed it off as simple paranoia, but there were those who remained suspicious or became afraid and decided not to risk a night in the forest. As there had been no actual damage caused as of yet, the Ranger Station in Vientown decided that they would leave it at that but at least send someone to patrol it every evening just in case, and to humor their town.

It just so happened that that night a lone traveler had accidently set off too late for his quest towards Vienttown from Pueltown, and ended up having to set up a camp in the forest to spend the night. Now he had been one of those who had caught wind of the rumor but brushed it off as simple sounds that people might've exaggerated. He was just about getting ready to finally head off to dream land; he was simply lying there idly, staring at the ceiling of the tent as if it would suddenly cast a spell that would knock him out instantly.

Just immediately after the clock turned eleven o' clock and eleven minutes, a pained howl rang throughout the forest which resulted in a sudden rise of deep growls resonating here and there in the forest.

Shaken by the sudden noise that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, the traveler slowly sat up from where he lay and internally debating whether to go outside and check out what was going on. After deciding that _yes, I should check what's upsetting the Pokémon _he got out of his tent after retrieving his flashlight from his backpack.

He promised himself he wouldn't stray too far off the path and to only go as far where his tent still remained within sight and he set off. Being a young male of only 20, he has had his fair share of scares in his life, but he doesn't think he ever felt one quite like this one. In fact, he didn't even know if what he was feeling was indeed fear or something else. He had told himself he didn't believe what those other people who had traveled through the forest at night had said but now he wasn't so sure.

'_Can't really judge something until you've been through it yourself, huh?_' he thought to himself.

As he kept hesitantly walking around he realized that the growling had died down. He began to think if he had probably imagined the whole thing. He quickly looked back to realized that he couldn't see his tent anymore.

"Well shit," he said before he could stop himself, although honestly there was no reason to as there was anyone around. Or so he thought.

He started to see if he could retrace his steps back when he heard some rustling in the trees above him. At first he ignored it and kept walking thinking it was just a sudden gust of wind, but as the rustling continued to follow him he couldn't ignore the goose-bumps rising up in his arms and decided to pause and looked up.

"God, those better be Combees or something," he swore as he raised his flashlight to be able to view what was causing the rustling up above him.

However, the rustling came to a sharp stop as soon as the light reflected on the tree's branches and leaves above, as if whatever had been causing it quickly fled or hid to remain unseen. The traveler began to feel afraid, the feeling slowly rising within him, as if tiny insects had begun to climb on him in hordes.

He jumped as he heard a loud thud behind him and he quickly turned around, quickly using his flashlight to identify whatever might've fallen from above him.

Alas, there was nothing there. The guy couldn't deny himself anymore, he was scared out of his wits and he slowly turned around before his walking slowly turned into a jog before a straight out run as he attempted to escape whatever was near him.

As he did so, the forest around him seemed to become alive once more, the bushes were moving, it almost looked as if the vines that hung from the trees were swinging, the forest was his heartbeat, moving fast with him. When his camp was within eyesight he sped up, filled with a tinge of hope.

'_Almost there_,' he chanted in his head.

In his hurry he miscalculated where he was going and ended up tripping on a tree root sticking up from the ground and his flashlight was knocked out of his hands.

"Shit," he swore once more. He quickly untangled himself from the branch but as he got up he noticed a shadow looming over him and looked up.

The forest that had thrummed with life with him was now dead silent and the only sound he could hear was his own panicked breath as his mind tried to make sense of what was in front of him.

A dark sound that almost resembled a chuckle was heard before screams echoed throughout the forest.

The traveler never made it back to his tent.

* * *

A/N: Well, hello there lovely readers! I know that this has been _incredibly_ long overdue, but I just hope it was worth the wait! I only have no other excuse except that _life_ and _procrastination_ decided to team up on me. I hope that you can see the improvement I've made, however small, compared to the way I used to write. Thank you for sticking to this story and welcome if you're a new reader!

Question: How has your day been so far today?

P.S: By the way, an easier way to reach me: bloopblupitstimetoparty . tumblr . com ,just remove the spaces, you know what to do~  
P.P.S: Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day!


	2. Chapter 1: Nameless Legends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
Rather large A/N at bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nameless Legends**

_Years later…_

There existed a legend about Vien Forest, a legend of hauntings ones that appeared at night. Over the years, there had occasionally been reports from the people within the nearby towns of them actually witnessing such phenomena, and it had been enough to draw attention. There had also been people that had mysteriously gone missing in the forest when they had ventured in during the night. However, that only seemed to be a happening that occurred around once a year and it seemed to surround the finding of a dead body in the forest. The body and the people going missing seemed to correlate, however there was no actual pattern to it so far. It wasn't a precise annual event either, sometimes it arrived sooner and other times, when the citizens seem to be getting careless again, it would appear once more in a sudden strike. The Ranger Base in Vientown had even braved the night in the forest multiple times, but their searches always came out fruitless. By the time the Ranger Union decided to become involved, the happenings had already been dwindling down, before ultimately halting.

Speaking of legends, a little ways from the forest was a shoreline which held the name of Nabiki Beach. It was a fairly small but typical beach; it held tan-beige colored sand and connected Vientown, Marine Cave, and Breeze Hill. It was said that whoever met there were destined to become great life-partners, whether it be in marriage or friendship. Sadly, the beach itself has also had a noticeable decrease in visitors over the years due to its close proximity to the forest.

However, there was a lone visitor who, despite the occurrences in the forest, faithfully kept going to the beach over the years at least twice a week, no matter the time. On the beach sat a young fifteen-year-old boy looking out at the vast sea at night. This was not the first time the male had been at the beach at this time, in fact he had already lost count on how many times he'd been at the beach at night, so he wasn't worried about something popping out of the forest to scare him. Plus, he kept his distance from the forest most of the time anyway. The magnificent view of the bright pearl-white moon and twinkling stars that reflected off the dark sea made the risk worthwhile. Along with the sound of the slow waves as they gently washed up against the shore before receding again also helped in soothing him. Tonight there was also a soft breeze that lightly swept his copper hair into his hazel eyes occasionally.

The boy himself had gained a light tan for all his visits to the beach although it wasn't really noticeable unless his underwear was removed, as he always stripped to his swim trunks whenever he decided to dive into the ocean. He hadn't gone swimming tonight though, even though that had been a reason as to why he had decided to escape from the school that night.

The boy let out a sigh and let himself fall back, putting his hands behind his head to support him. The truth is that this guy had had a rough day at Ranger school; it had been a mixture of a bunch of small things, teachers, assignments, students, etc., that had got him stressed, and thus leading to the night trip.

"Damn school…wanting to keep us like prisoners," he muttered as he looked at the twinkling stars. Maybe he needed psychological help, he thought to himself, but then perished the thought as he realized how ridiculous it was right after thinking it. Now, looking back at the events that had occurred during the day, it almost seemed like he was throwing a temper tantrum over something that honestly didn't seem like a big deal. He let out another small sigh through his nose.

'_Doesn't keep me from getting frustrated over it though_,' he thought, counter-attacking himself.

He let the tiredness he'd been feeling catch up to him and fought his eyelids no more. Thus, he didn't have a chance to notice how a pair of dark blue eyes watched him from the darkness of the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the first chapter as promised! This is actually not the first whole chapter as it was in the original posting, but that's because I noticed that the original chapters, when rewritten, would be rather _large_ so, I don't know, I'm going to let you guys decide with the question of the day. Another reason why this update was rather short was because I had a rough day today and well, who works better when they're miserable and stressed?

_Question:_ Would you rather have shorter updates, similar to these two, which the probability of them being done faster, or larger updates that may take me more time, but you'll have more to read then?

P.S: As a head-up Lovelies, the next couple of updates I'll probably be struggling a little (I'mhorribleIknow), but that's only because I'll _finally_ be starting my summer assignments. I still have a whole month to do them, but the load is definitely larger this year than the last and I'm already regretting entering so many ''advanced'' classes, because now I actually _can't_ wait until the last two weeks to start. Don't worry much though, I always write at night and I plan on working on those hellish assignments during the day only. And I've already decided that I'm not taking any advanced classes my senior year 'cause eff that, too much stress, and that'll leave me more time for you guys c; Well, that's if you're still sticking around I guess.  
P.P.S: I'm open to requests now by the way.


	3. Chapter 2: A Spark Out of the Norm

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, as ya'll should know by now.**

**A/N: IN THIS CHAPTER!: Does Keith even have a full name? Maths, Nature *heart*, & someone new uvu**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Spark Out of the Norm**

The next morning had arrived and the sound of the Starly cheerily chirping in the distance was the slumbering boy-who-resided-on-the-beach's cue that it was time to wake up. The boy didn't bother opening his eyes yet, content to just listen to the sound of nature surrounding him; the Starly off in the distance, the waves washing up the shoreline, and getting oh so near him, before receding once more, even the sand under him didn't bother him as much as it would the regular person, but that was due to the fact of his deep familiarity with the beach. A small smile crept onto his face as he used the senses of touch, sound, and smell to take in the small bit of nature around him; it made him all the more appreciative for it. The joy didn't last much however, as he soon heard footsteps that were approaching him in a determined stride. He didn't bother opening his eyes just yet; he just waited patiently to discover whoever happened to be the one that was going to take his small moment of ethereal peace away so soon in the morning. His wonder was soon answered.

"Keith Anderson Filch!"

The exclamation was met with a groan from the naturally spiky-haired boy. He knew who it was; oh he _definitely_ knew who it was.

"Keith, I know you heard me; wake up!" came the voice again.

The boy remained how he was on the floor, not willing to get up _just_ yet. _Go away_, he wanted to say, but that would be rude and, despite the current relationship with them, his family had raised him a rather proper gentleman. Thus he opted to 'stay asleep' a while longer, just to remain here before being hauled back to what could be the closest thing he had to an actual home. Plus, it's amazing what some people slipped out while they thought the person they were speaking to was asleep; the act could be considered wrong by many, but he simply couldn't find himself giving a damn. The girl trying to wake him only sighed though, slightly frustrated by her, so far, failed attempts of getting the boy to move.

"Keith, if you don't get up I'll sound the alarm so then _everyone_ will come over," she spoke, her voice held a solemn and final tone.

'_I guess I put it off long enough_,' Keith thought and released a sigh before he began to stir. There was a slight movement from the feet of the girl from nearby.

"Rhythmi, can't a guy sleep in this region?" he half-heartedly whined as he slowly sat up and began to tiredly blink in the bright sunlight. He hoped she wasn't upset with him, or that she had actually seen through his façade. Instead of a negative reaction he received a scoff.

"Frankly, I don't know how _you_ can, Keith! Aren't you afraid that a monster might come out of the forest and attack you?" Rhythmi asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Rhythmi?" Keith muttered. He almost immediately regretted that after he said it though, knowing him friend had probably been stressing over him this morning, just worrying for his safety. He glanced up at her, but she was facing the sea so his eyes went to the ocean as well. The previously dark sea was now a brighter blue, and now it almost seemed to sparkle here and there on the spots where it would reflect the sunlight in a funny way.

"You know, I would be _so_ happy if I had woken up on my own to see this view," he murmured to his friend. He looked up to see her again and now he caught her brown eyes so he knew that she was paying attention. He didn't miss the slightly defensive look that flashed through her.

'_Ugh, when did I so reflexively become such a dick?_' he inwardly grimaced.

"Although, with you here, I gotta say this moment does feels a little more special," he smiled then, a tired one, but a smile nonetheless and both of their gazes returned to the sea.

"Well it _is_ beautiful," she agreed, her rough tone from earlier softening.

"Are we still talking about the ocean or was that about me?" Keith asked teasingly which resulted in a giggle from Rhythmi.

"About the _ocean_, silly!" she gave him a soft smack upside the head before ruffling his hair. This was easy to do as her friend was still sitting in the sand. The gentle joy within her was evident in her voice as she spoke up again.

"But school starts in less than thirty minutes, so you better get going," she sighed in a resolute tone; she didn't want to go back either after experiencing such a view, but responsibility was a must.

"Go ahead," Keith responded and waved her off. He had weighed the pros and cons of doing the task and he was still internally debating a little bit.

"I'll pass ya' in a bit."

Rhythmi glanced at him once more with unsure eyes, hesitating on whether she should say more or not. With another gentle pat to her friend's head she turned around and headed back without another word.

'_I hope he doesn't ditch his first class_,' she thought as she left him behind at Nabiki Beach. Rhythmi wasn't stupid, she knew the probability of it happening and only hoped her friend would make the right choice.

'_Imma ditch my first class_,' Keith thought as he blew the sand from his hand that he had previously picked up. He's done so before, every now and then, it wasn't something entirely new.

'_That gives me_-,' he checked his watch, unsure of the current time, '_approximately forty-five minutes to myself_,' he calculated.

He finally decided to get up from the sand and proceeded to dust himself off. He mulled over for what he should do to occupy his time. He glanced around him and took interest in the trees.

'_Hmm… I should go for a stroll in the forest_,' he thought. Besides, the only bad things that people were always reporting occurred at night so the possibility of something happening are very low. Special things don't happen to Keith anyway, he's told himself multiple times; his life had been very dull ever since that one particular day, years ago now.

"Rhythmi will probably be mad at me," he spoke to himself after entering the trees. Actually, there was no 'probably' about it; more than anything she'd be disappointed. Keith did care, he truly did, but he also believed that Rhythmi was just too strung up sometimes, the girl needed to relax once in a while, seriously.

'_It's worth it though, Mr. Kincaid sucks_,' he decided, but the guilt didn't fully melt away.

He had walked quite a way into the forest before he began to notice the severe lack of noise in the area he happened to be in. In fact, looking around, there were no signs that anyone, or _anything,_ really, had been there for a while. It was a bit unsettling.

"Weird," Keith heard himself mutter as he came to a stop. He strained his ear to see if he could even catch the sound of waves off in the distance, but it was in vain.

"You should get out of here," a voice sounded through the forest seemingly surrounding Keith from all sides.

He immediately became alert, quickly darting his head around, eyes searching anywhere for a sign of who the voice belonged to.

"W-who are you?" he called out, after a pregnant pause.

The voice itself was not threatening, quite the contrary-it sounded feminine and motherly; what it had previously said had been more of a warning than a threat. This was odd in itself, out of all the stories that had come from Vien forest, no one had ever reported such a voice.

"There is a disturbance in the forest and those who live here are on full alert; you may seem like a threat and I shall not stop them from harming you," the voice spoke with finality.

"But who are _you_?" Keith asked, not bothering to conceal his curiosity. Besides, he wasn't afraid of the Pokémon of the forest, he had his school Styler with him.

There was another rather large pause and for a moment Keith thought the voice wasn't going to answer him. He was wrong.

"I am the being whom protects this forest…_I _know you aren't a threat dear boy, but lately the others haven't been listening to me," the voice admitted, sadly.

"My powers have been weakening," it added lowly as an afterthought, probably more to themselves than to the boy.

Keith noticed the vulnerability that, whatever this being was, was showing to him and decided on a non-aggressive approach. He stopped looking for the voice and settled for sitting down on a fallen log.

'_Her powers are weakening?_' he wondered what it meant; whatever they were, it didn't sound good that the power was decreasing.

"I still insist…you…leave," the voice's last message rang softly as it faded into the distance.

"Wait!" Keith shot up from where he sat, previous thought be damned. The voice couldn't leave yet!

"Hello? Voice?" he called out, knowing he sounded ridiculous, but damn it he had to try. He longingly looked into the trees, silently wishing for the voice to come back, surprised at the motherly comfort it had made him feel.

After standing there for who knows how long and realizing the voice wasn't coming back he began to feel a hint of sadness tug at his heart. Before he could wallow on the feeling he looked down at his watch and cursed after reading the time.

"I have less than ten minutes left!" he exclaimed to himself and ran back towards civilization.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Dearies!Look at how I'm spoiling you guys! Ugh, I honestly wasn't going to have this chapter done until like another two days or so, but I decided to powerhouse it tonight, but now I am SO TIRED. Pacific time here ya'll :v it's like, 1:28 AM as I'm writing now, thank Jesis Chrisp it's summer. My head hurts ;A ; Thank tea and music for this chapter, Fageebus I love the song Angel With A Shotgun, so you can thank that one specifically for helping me through the endings on this one. Bluh bluh i can't think anymore kjsdmnslmdf has stopped workingg**  
**

Question: What are some of your hobbies?


	4. Chapter 3: Isaac

**Disclaimer: Is there even a need for these still? Pokemon isn't owned by me, obviously.  
**Hey, that rhymed.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Isaac**

The setting was a classroom, Ms. April's class to be exact. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her classroom; it was strikingly similar to the only other one that existed in the school. There were desks, a respectable number of students, a large blackboard in the front, a teacher's desk set in the middle in front of the students, and still plenty of space for hanging around when there were free study periods. All in all, it was nothing remarkable to catch the interest of anyone, unless they wanted to get into the Pokémon Ranger business that is.

"Late again, Keith? Where'd you go now? The forest?" A blond boy with pale green eyes queried the bronze-haired boy seated next to him. Curiosity sparkled in the eyes of the questioner, as he seldom left the school and was always eager to find out about Keith's escapades. This boy was another who could be considered one of Keith's friends; he wasn't as close to Keith as Rhythmi was, but that was simply due to the fact that Keith and Rhythmi had known each other since they were kids. After all, Isaac and Keith didn't meet until they had both enrolled in the Pokémon Ranger School. The two close friends had to keep their voices down so Ms. April wouldn't hear them. After all, Keith had just entered the class and, after receiving the disapproving stare from his nicer teacher, had taken his usual seat next to his buddy.

"Nah, the beach," he answered, half-lying; he felt that only one friend should worry about him today and decided to keep Isaac blissfully unaware.

"How is it at night?" Isaac asked, keeping his enthusiasm in check. He didn't want to seem like he was hovering over his friend too much.

At his friend's question, Keith thought back to the marvelous view he had witnessed the night before. He never questioned his friend's curiosity, in fact, he almost felt like he was doing him a favor, as Isaac's dedication to his studies rarely let him go outside. A million words passed through the descriptive channel of Keith's mind to describe the wonderful scene, but his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he made a decision. He wasn't going to waste time telling Isaac all about the beach; he was going to take him there, yeah, and sometime soon too.

"It was pretty freackin' sweet," he kept it simple.

"I wish I could go as well," Isaac admitted. He got a dreamy look in his eye at the thought, but it quickly dulled. "It's just that Mr. Kincaid wants me to focus on that project."

'_Oh yeah, that,'_ Keith thought, a disturbed look dawning on his features. He could never quite understand how Isaac insisted that Mr. Kincaid was also a nice guy that was 'simply misunderstood', Keith called bullshit.

'_Well_,' Keith thought to himself, '_I never really gave him much of a chance, did I?_'

The feeling in his gut didn't leave though, and before he realized it, he was voicing his disapproval.

"I don't see why you let that," Keith restrained himself from calling the individual a bad name, "_guy_ get in your way,"

He felt the blond male tense next to him; he was able to sense the new tension in the air. He almost felt like taking his words back in order to not sour his only other close friendship. Almost.

Isaac paused, noticing his friend's negative reaction, and chose his next words carefully. This was something that came almost naturally to Isaac and, admittingly, it almost made him feel guilty sometimes, knowing what others wanted to hear, what combination of words best suited their interest.

"He's not getting in my way," he started, "He's showing me a path. And you remember what that machine is going to turn out to be, right?" he muttered his reply. He knew he hit a spot with that one, but it was the truth; this machine was going to bring a brighter future to Almia, and make the life of Pokémon Rangers world-wide easier. Next to him, he could almost feel the gears turning in his friend's head.

"Yeah you're right…" Keith trailed off, grudgingly accepting the fact. He felt as if this conversation was coming to a close and honestly, he felt a bit disgruntled. He took a breath and got ready to apologize for his previous statement that caused the disagreement.

"Isaac, can you answer the next question please?" Ms. April's voice projected through the class and Keith's apology died in his throat.

'_Maybe next time_,' he decided.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah I know this one was rather short sorry. Thank you for the reviews lovelies! They keep me going~

_Question_: Are there any shippings you have? Besides Keith/Kellyn, that is. Like, it could be from any other fandom or just a couple you find cute, do you have any?


	5. Chapter 4: An Exchange of Ideas

**Disclaimer: Swaggity Swon, I don't own Pokemon.**

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you in part by music & tea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Exchange of Ideas**

The cafeteria was in its usual crowded state, containing a portion of the future Engineers, Pokémon Rangers, Scientists, and so on, of tomorrow. Being in a crowded environment, the volume of chatter tended to be high and today was no exception to the fact. The loud noises weren't really helping with the tense atmosphere between two friends though; two particular friends, one a female with wavy blonde hair that reached slightly passed her shoulders, and a male whose copper hair stuck out in spikes.

"Keith, what did I tell you before I left the beach?" Rhythmi asked before starting on her sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly this time, Keith dully noted; it tended to switch around, sometimes the mix a little more inventive than others at times. A small smile threatened to appear on his face as he remembered her failed combination that had included a variety of chips, meat, lettuce, and at least two different types of sauce. The thought quickly vanished as he recalled he'd been asked a question.

"To make it to school on time," he muttered as he took a bite of his corndog. Unlike Rhythmi, Keith didn't pack his lunch, or at least not every day like she did. He instead took his free lunch from the cafeteria; he had never understood everyone's apparent hate for cafeteria food, he thought it was fine, sure, nothing fancy, but hey, it was still food.

"And?" his friend encouraged.

"And I completely skipped homeroom with Mr. Kincaid," Keith half-frowned, "again," he added as an afterthought. His guilt was acting up again, he'd let Rhythmi down.

Rhythmi had become a permanent figure in his life and he wasn't ashamed to admit that. He wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her; it always seemed as if she was saving him in one form or another, whether it's in school or in life-altering decisions. They had been through a lot together because of that, and they'd also known each other as kids. They've grown together and that had brought them close enough to form a strong bond in a way most friendships aren't privileged to experience. Many people even joked that they'd end up married someday, although they both knew they never would for very specific reasons, and they didn't let those bother them. They just completed each other in the most platonic way possible.

Rhythmi sighed as she put her sandwich down. She just couldn't put two-and-two together on why Keith didn't give much of an effort in some of his classes, specifically Mr. Kincaid's. Surely Keith was mature enough to put personal feelings aside if it meant his success, right? Besides, Ms. April, along with the other students and herself, simply couldn't deny the enthusiasm that Keith expressed about becoming a Pokémon Ranger, making him the most likely to stick to his Ranger career.

"Keith, I know you're not his biggest fan," Rhythmi began,

'_Biggest understatement of the flippin' century,' _crossed Keith's mind.

"-but give him a chance; he still grades you for three of your classes, you know. If you want to graduate you shouldn't be behaving so badly in his class," she chastised. To Keith it sounded like she was lecturing him; Keith didn't like it when she lectured him because it meant he'd done something wrong, and if he'd done something wrong it meant she'd been disappointed in him. He didn't like disappointing people.

"I know what I'm doing Rhythmi," he said instead. Instead of giving her the truth, instead of opening of some possible tutor lessons between them two, instead of admitting she was, as usual, right.

"And copying off Isaac isn't exactly the answer either," she responded, knowing that, given everything, Keith did, in fact, _not_ know what he was doing.

"You don't exactly get the highest grades ya' know," Keith countered, miffed. He was offended that she would pull the cheating card on him. He, Keith, did _not_ cheat. He admitted to occasionally copying Isaac's homework, but those times are only as a last resort! And even _then_ he altered the words and constructed his own sentences instead of using Isaac's. He did try, darn it! He just didn't stress or care that much about the actual homework assignments themselves.

"No, but they're better than yours," Rhythmi was getting irritated as well. This honestly didn't happen that often, out of the two, she prided herself in being the calmer one, although both she and Keith would easily agree that the calmest of them was Isaac. Probably came with the knowledge. But honestly though, how could Keith not understand that this could have a negative effect on his future? She only wanted him to succeed.

Keith had had enough, however. It was clear that he wasn't going to figure out that that was the reason why his friend pushed him so hard in school. For now, at least.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore,"

That was his final statement before he stood up, got his food, and left the lunchroom after throwing his unfinished food away. Rhythmi hadn't even tried to stop him. She knew from prior experience that when her friend got in that mood future prodding would only make it worse.

She was left staring after him, the cafeteria around her completely unaware of what had transpired. Another lone sigh escaped her.

'_Silly boy…when will you realize?_'

* * *

**A/N:** There ya' go guys! Now we're...3/4 done out of the original first chapter! Heh, we've come so far guys, *yawn* Goodday/night depending on whatever it is for you at the moment, this lil' author gonna catch some Z's!

_Question:_ What plants/vegetables/fruits do you find most enjoyable to eat? I personally enjoy nopales, non-dry cooked garbanzos, broccoli, and bananas uvu

P.S: Thank you for reviewing and welcome back old and new readers!


	6. Chapter 5: Silent Gestures

**Disclaimer: Pokemon's are not owned by me, but instead by a japanese gaming company by the name of nintendo. lol we all know who nintendo is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Silent Gestures **

Classes were officially over for the day and the students had gone their separate ways, locations depicting on how they planned to spend their day. Some had already gone to their respective dorms, most likely seeking some form of relaxation. Others had gone outside, deciding to enjoy the outdoors or to practice the Field Moves that the Pokémon that they've captured with their school stylers had to offer. Some remained in a class, seeking help from a teacher for an upcoming exam or for material they weren't able to completely understand in class. The more studious kids made their way to the library where the peace and quiet helped them focus on their homework or studying their topic of choice.

In the back and secluded part of the library is where Keith and Isaac found themselves in. Keith hadn't completely ignored Rhythmi's words from before and had decided to get his homework out of the way -keeping Isaac nearby in case he ran into something he didn't understand. Thankfully, he hadn't needed much help at all and was able to finish rather quickly, but decided to remain in the library to enjoy Isaac's company.

"You're still determined to become a scientist, huh?" Keith's now sleepy voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two.

"You know it," his blond friend mumbled his reply as he took out yet another book from the shelf.

'_Hmm, time had passed quickly_,' Keith dully noted, as he strained his ear to hear even the ruffling of pages in the distance and noticed the obvious lack thereof compared to a couple hours ago. It seemed as if they could now talk in their regular voices and no one would be bothered because of the distance and the thickness of the bookshelves. His gazed turned to the book his friend had gathered and he silently signed in remembrance.

"Another Alrtu book…" Keith found himself muttering as he stared at the book in Isaac's hands. He never realized how pale those hands were, compared to his anyway. Looking up to the book holder's face, he realized how tan _he_ was compared to Isaac.

"Yeah…" Isaac answered, his eyes shifting slightly as he recalled his thoughts, "Mr. Kincaid said that, hopefully, I would be able to go to Altru Inc. the day of the internship," he held a small smile, the glee evident in his voice.

"The big company?" Keith was slightly surprised; his raised eyebrows clear evidence of such. He knew Isaac was intelligent, in fact borderline genius, and could practically get himself into whatever business he wanted to, but he never really expected his friend to have Altru as one of his main goals on his list of choices. The more he thought of it, though, the more it made sense; the company was pretty big, and they held many promises and resources to offer Almia.

"Yeah, hopefully, I will. Their technology is awesome!" Isaac smile grew into a full one at the thought. Keith was pretty sure he smiled in response, but he couldn't be sure; damn he felt drowsy. After Isaac had replied he went to take his seat besides Keith, who was now falling asleep against one of the big, soft beanbags that had found its place to the back of the library.

'_Keith probably dragged it here himself_,' Isaac thought with a silent chuckle, picturing his friend doing so, as the beanbags tend to remain in the area of the library nearer to the door.

The two friends fell back into their comfortable, soothing silence once more. As the clock kept ticking in some corner of the library, Isaac noticed out of the corner of his eye that his copper-headed friend was slowly sliding down until his head eventually came to rest on Isaac's lap.

'_Oh, are you serious? What are the odds of this?_' flew through Isaac's mind as a light heat coated his cheeks once he noticed his friend had fully fallen asleep. It's not that he wasn't use to the physical touch of other people, although he did more than not tend to avoid them. It was the fact that he had recently began feeling some sort of knot from somewhere inside him whenever this conveniently _oh so close, but so far away_ moments happened. He had decided he wouldn't dwell on that feeling though, whatever it was, because it would inevitably cause more problems than solutions, and Isaac was all about solutions.

After once more glancing at his spiky-haired friend from his book, he let a silent sigh escape him and let his fingers thread gently through Keith's hair while he continued to hold his book with his other hand.

'_Maybe someday..._'

* * *

**A/N: **Yes hello there, sorry this is one of those shorter chapters, but hey at least I'm not uploading at a blupforsaken hour, right? Right. Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, this story's main couple is still Keith/Kellyn, we're just going to take a while getting there, but oh, is it going to be worth it. c;

_Question:_ Favorite Genre of Music?  
I like a variety, no real favorites.


End file.
